Help Me
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: It was a new reign - where vampires kept humans as slaves. When Bella almost got caught while she attempted escape from her dark and possessive Master, another vampire, Alec, found her at her weakest - and made the life-changing decision of helping her. His lip quirked by the tiniest bit, "Perhaps you can stay." AU. OOC. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Ironic Escape

Chapter 1: Ironic Escape

**A/N: This is written purely for fun and entertainment. For those who're here in expectation of reading an Edward/Bella fic, I'm sorry, but you will be disappointed. This fic surrounds another unlikely couple. Which I love to write about, for some reason. Well. So yeah, we've gotten that warning over with - and I'd like to make it a point that though I understand the appeal about Edward, he'd be more of a possessive douchebag in this two-shot. He wouldn't stand in much of the story though, unless I expand this, which I don't really have the plan to, unless I finish my other on-going fic. Well, let's see how this goes. **

**Warning (Again) : Not an Edward/Bella fic. AU. Characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: As I mentioned before, I wrote this purely for fun and entertainment from my figment of imagination. No profit is gained from this. If Twilight was mine, I wouldn't make Edward end up with Bella. I'd probably make up some hot random guy on my own and make both of them elope - and of course, drill some backbone into the lady. Ah, the imaginery of my mind...**

**~WY**

* * *

_**I was clawing my way out; i**__**t was dark and lonely,**_

_**And oh so scary.**_

_**It was then,**_

_**When I heard the saccharine tone,**_

_**Of my soulless captor.**_

**{{{+}}}**

She was running, one hand pressed against her bleeding wound as her strength faltered with every step; it took every ounce of her determination to hang on. Her breath came out in short pants, her eyes red and watery - a sure sign of her sobbing earlier on - and a black eye was evident to anyone who looked carefully.

"You can do it, Bella," she encouraged herself as she almost stumbled over her feet once she reached the dark, secluded forest, "you're almost safe from them."

After struggling with a few more steps, she couldn't take the pain any more; her energy got sucked out of her once she slumped against an old, tall tree. Lifting her hand to examine her wound, she winced, noticing the blood had seeped through her filthy shirt that she had obtained from a beggar who was much too happy to exchange her expensive, branded clothes for her ragged ones. The red liquid was continuing to ooze out from the stabbed area: it was obvious that if she was to ignore that, it would become severe within minutes and she could lose her life from it.

She bit her lip as she reached for the hem of her shirt and tore off a long strip of material before she wrapped the cloth around it tightly and completing the process with a knot. It would last, she hoped, it was her last resort. Bella was sure that putting a dirty cloth on top of an exposed wound would surely increase the chance of infection, but it couldn't be helped. With that thought in mind, she pushed her palms against the tree she was leaning on a moment ago for support, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Isabella, where are you?" An angry roar rang out in the forest, making her squeak in both fright and surprise. She wasn't expecting him to catch up so quickly after her. Biting her lip to prevent herself from making any unwanted sounds, she grabbed the branch that was above her and begun to climb; it was of high difficulty since she was fearful and not to mention the fact that the pain in her abdomen was getting worse with every swing, and every drop of energy she squeezed out to do the feat.

"I'm sorry, Bella," the voice called out, now softer, gentler - but it didn't fool her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Now come out like a good little girl and I will help you treat your wounds, all right?"

She was sixteen. She wasn't a little girl. She wouldn't be fooled. Not anymore.

She heard the footsteps getting closer. Panic assaulted her and the monster that was within her stomach started clenching her gut tighter, attempting to squeeze the life out of her. She panted heavily, tears gathering in her eyes - it couldn't be. She was so close. So close to escaping. Please, oh God, she prayed fervently as she reached the top of the tree where the green leaves sheltered her from view, please don't do this to me. I can't take it anymore.

"Please," she whimpered as her hand clamped over her mouth to stop the cry that almost escaped when she saw the messy mope of reddish-blond hair below the tree. She wished the shirt would be able make him confuse her scent - at least for a while. Her eyes burned; her shoulders heaved as she tried to swallow her sobs with no success. Closing her eyes, she relieved what had made her here.

{{{+}}}

_Seven year-old Isabella Swan huddled under her covers, quivering as she woke up from yet another nightmare. The dream where the red eyed man always tried to capture her and made her his slave. She had no idea where that thought came from, but she knew it was frightening. And for a child her age, it was just simply terrifying and she needed her parents. _

_"Mummy?" she called out tearfully, "daddy?" _

_She waited for a few more minutes before calling them again - but they didn't come like they always do. She grabbed her pillow on her bed and put on her furry rabbit slippers quietly before opening her door silently, peering out the dark corridor._

_"Mummy? Daddy?" _

_A loud crash._

_"Bella, run! Run!" A voice which she immediately identified as her father's warned. But something was wrong. He sounded anxious, fearful - but Daddy was her hero. He was never scared. Something must have happened. Despite her pounding heart as her mind compelled her to run the other way, away from this house, she walked towards the source of voice. It came from the bedroom of her parents._

_She heard the statement repeat once more. It sounded exactly like the previous._

_Why? Why did Daddy call me to run? Her fingers grasped the knob and turned. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. Everything looked fine. Daddy and Mummy was sleeping on their beds - wait. Why are their eyes open?_

_With that, she dropped her pillow, stepping on it and almost slipping, but she caught herself in time and ran towards her parents. Her hands reached to wave in front of their blank faces, but there was no reaction. Panic started to rise within young Isabella. _

_Her hands gripped the shoulders of her mother, and she shook once. And screamed._

_Her mother's head got dislodged from her shoulders._

_She screamed again._

_A cold hand clamped over her mouth, making her jump. Trembling in fear, her wide chocolate brown eyes turned to meet the red eyes of her nightmare._

_"Mmm!" she attempted to yell again for help, but the hand remained firmly in place, stifling her cries of horror._

_"Yes, you'll do. My sweet little Isabella," he whispered, his red ruby eyes turning black._

{{{+}}}

Alec wiped the corner of his mouth clean of blood from his sleeve, dropping the cold-blooded murderer on the ground carelessly before rising from his predatory crouch. It was quickly becoming much of a chaotic society since there were no rulers around to govern the vampires, however, at least they all had the common sense to keep safe from humans - almost all, at least. He had known of some who kept humans as slaves - to serve their needs.

He saw no use in it. It was troublesome. He tended to do things alone - other than with his twin sister - it saved him much of a hassle. However, in retrospect, he knew that it was better than them just ravaging humans as and when they like. It was just simply a human's bad luck to be chosen as a slave.

Kicking the dead corpse aside, he decided he was done for the night. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and raised his hood up to hide his face and his more prominent feature - his red eyes. It simply scared people - not that he cared. He just didn't want to attract more attention.

"Isabella! Where're you?"

The voice was cold and hard, and murderous intent could be detected from it; it sounded much like a vampire. Calling out for his pet, he supposed; again, what a hassle. That vampire was probably a twisted one; enjoying taunting his pet while she tried to escape. He gave a small snort and turned the other way to avoid trouble when a hand gripped his. A strong pang bloody scent hit him, and instantly, he froze.

"What do you want?" He hissed without looking at her; it was sure that she was human, judging by her scent and body temperature - though she was much too cold for a human.

"Please, oh God," she whimpered, and he could smell the distracting strong scent of blood in the air, "please, help me."

He licked his lips unconsciously, _maybe a bonus meal wouldn't matter_.

Turning to face the girl and intending to devour his prey, he met desperate brown eyes of the pleading girl, dressed in rags and her abdomen exposed. His eyes were immediately fixated on the bleeding wound below her ribs. His tongue darted out again, but the desperate girl seemed not to notice.

"Please, help me! I can't hold him off any longer!" She begged, her tears flowing at alarming rate as she tugged at the hem of the well-built stranger's shirt.

"Him?" He questioned, arching a brow, though he was certain she was unable to see any discerning feature on his face due to his large hood.

"He's dangerous. Please," she pleaded again, her fingers a death grip on his clothes. He frowned to see the dirty stain caused by the girl and sighed; this was troublesome. But it seemed that he could have fun at the same time... He was bored, after all.

"Fine," he relented, releasing a breath as he held her up, hearing the voice starting to become softer. Puzzling. Maybe he wasn't a vampire after all. The strong fragrance of her blood hit him directly and he felt venom gushing to his mouth, but he kept the monster within him in; he could drain her later. She seemed too interesting to be released now.

"Thank you," was the only response she gave before she got knocked out cold in his arms.

He stared at her for a moment, before picking her up easily and carrying her towards his house with his sister. He was pretty sure she would have much to say about this.

* * *

**A/N: Well, then, that's that. I hope this was okay. It's rather short, actually... -ponders it over for a moment- I wasn't too sure about writing this initially, but it kept bugging me. Ah well. Haha. Do drop me a review to tell me your thoughts. Constructive critisicm are welcome.**

**~WY**


	2. Chapter 2: Endless Pursuit

Chapter 2: Endless Pursuit

**A/N:So I finally updated. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter! So this would be the end of the two-shot. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter. And I hope you will, too - enjoy reading it, I mean. **

* * *

_**My eyes fluttered open,**_

_**And I opened my mouth to scream.**_

_**But then I froze;**_

_**For all I can see was the red eyes of a nameless boy.**_

**{{{+}}}**

"Alec." A teenage girl with her hair in a messy bun scowled upon seeing a human in his arms and appeared next to him instantly, her brows furrowed. "What are you doing? Bringing your prey into the house for play?"

"No, of course not," Alec muttered, placing the human girl down on the sofa gently. "I do not condone actions like that, and you know it, Jane. Look at her - her conditions doesn't meet the ones I prey on."

"Right." His twin still looked unconvinced. "Then I suppose you would be letting her go, soon?"

"Yes, I reckon," Alec says, looking rather bemused, "after she has entertained me enough, that is."

Jane shot him a unamused glare, looking annoyed. "I thought you've always found humans troublesome."

He shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by his sister's words. "I do, and that will never change. But she is interesting; that is one fact I can't deny. I found her in the forest. Supposedly running away from her captor - or Master. Or something like that."

"What?" Jane looked appalled. "You will be playing with the possible wrath of a vampire. It's nasty business."

"Well, if it was a vampire, he must be a pretty incompetent one," He said, rolling his eyes. "He can't even find her when she's less than a mile away."

"I swear you sometimes act like a teenager."

He remained quiet, his eyes straying over Isabella, before he let out a whoosh of air. He plopped onto the couch next to the sofa, bring his arms behind his head. "I won't deny that."

"Seriously, what do you plan to do with her?" Jane asks, still looking displeased as she watched the human mumble and turn slightly in her sleep. "She doesn't look much."

"I had said it before - for entertainment purposes."

"You said it was troublesome to keep a human for such a silly reason."

"I did?" His brow arched by a tiny bit. "Then maybe it is. I just feel bored lately."

His sister massaged her temple with the heel of her hand - a habit she had when she was human. "It's just... incongruous with your professed principles."

"I'm aware of that," he murmured softly as he toyed with a strand of the human's brown hair casually, his eyes on Jane's, "I will let her go once she rests up."

"You better."

**{{{+}}}**

_"Now, Bella," he whispered, his eyes darkening to raven black, "what did you just try to do?"_

_"I... I just wanted a breath of fresh air!" She exclaimed, her voice pinched - a tell-tale sign of her panic._

_The vampire before her stilled his movements, his eyebrow arched. "Really? I thought you were trying to escape from me, Isabella..."_

_She inched a little closer to the door behind her, her fingers gripping the handle of it, clicking the lock back in place as she took a deep breathe, "I would never escape from you, Master Edward. It has always been a pleasure to serve you."_

_He let out a dark chuckle, appearing before her in a second, fisting her hand roughly. She winced, trying to pull away from his hold. "Are you sure? I've heard from my ... butler that you were trying to attempt escape a few days now."_

_His butler? Jacob? He would never betray her! She was sure of it. But her belief wavered when she saw his steel-hard eyes boring into hers. Could he have threatened death?_

_"No, I didn't!" She gasped out, looking horrified at such a prospect. Silently, she congratulated herself for her acting skills. "I wouldn't even dream of it, Master Edward!"_

_"Yes, you better not, Isabella. I really love you, you know." He closed their distance even more after releasing her hair, his cold breath hitting her bare neck and making her hair stand as she restrained herself from flinching away from him. "I thought the years I brought you up were futile. I thought you wanted to abandon me for all my efforts to let you live."_

_"No, of course not." She managed a smile, as she bit her lip to resist the bile that was in her throat, her fingers resting on his soft, unruly hair and stroking them tenderly. It had always been a way to calm him down the few years she was captured to live with him. "I..."_

_"You never returned the same sentiments I do, Isabella." His voice sounded sad as he leant against her, relaxing in her embrace. "You don't love me."_

_Of course I don't! Her inner-self wanted to yell at this bastard; strangle him before chopping him up into pieces. You killed my parents, damnit! How can anyone love you for doing that? "I'm..." She used her other hand to pinch herself for hesitating. "I'm sorry. I suppose I'm still not ready."_

_"Yes, indeed." Her Master pulled away from her before pressing a kiss on her hair. "I will be out for some errands. I trust you won't try to escape again, will you?"_

_"You know I won't do that, Master Edward." Her voice trembled at the end of her sentence. It was the first time in the few years he had left her alone - ever since her almost-escape plan. This would be her last chance. She must make use of it. She pulled him back to peck a kiss on his cheek. "I will be waiting for you."_

_"Yes." His eyes glowed; making him look much like a mad man as a dark smirk curved on his pale face. "You are mine. And you will truly be mine. Tonight."_

_Her eyes widened against his hair. She must escape._

**{{{+}}}**

"No!" A strangle gasp broke from her throat as she sat up, her eyes wide and her hair plastered to her forehead from the sweat caused by the nightmare - the flashback. It was horrible. She looked around her frantically - it looked foreign; had he caught her again?

"You're awake," A stranger's voice stated. She snapped her head to the source of voice. A teenage male was lying on the sofa next to hers, a book covering his face. "I was wondering if you had died - not that it was possible with your heart still pounding."

"I - what?" She stammered out, looking bewildered. "Who - who are you?"

She immediately shot up from her seat on the sofa, her heart beating wildly as she looked around for any possible weapons to defend herself. Had she really been caught again? Her eyes welled up with tears. She was just so, _so_ close.

He remained unmoving on his sofa, his sweet voice carressing her tenderly. "Are you going to cry? Because if you're, I'm going to kick you out of the house now. I hate people who cry."

"Now, Alec," another voice chided him, though it sounded clipped, "I thought you wanted a plaything?"

Bella's eyes widened at that statement; she was now a plaything? For who? She backed away instinctively, pushing down her urge to scream before the back of her legs knocked against a small table, shaking the lamp on it. It shook from left to right, looking as if it was about to fall.

She resisted to give a shriek as she reached out for it - it was a habit she had. If she were to break anything in the house, she would always be thrown into a small, dark room as punishment without food or drinks for two days straight. Edward's form of making her docile. It worked, somehow.

A pale hand caught it before she could, and she raised her eyes up to meet red ones. "You haven't even been awake for five minutes and you start causing trouble for me?"

A scream rose in her throat when she realized she was actually in a house... in a house of _vampires_! His hand clamped over her mouth, a smirk playing on his lips as he murmured, "Now, now, calm down."

"Mmm!" She attempted to cry out against his hand as she struggled against his hold, but it was of no effect.

"If my memory didn't fail me, you were the one who begged me to take you home and help you, Isabella."

She directed him a horrified glance, struggling even more frantically. He let her go and she dropped onto the ground roughly. She winced as she felt pain shooting up from her abdomen and pressed a hand against it, not noticing the bandaged wound.

"Let me go! Please!" She yelled, tears spilling out of her eyes and taking him aback by her desperate expression. "You can kick me out of your house now, really, you can."

"Okay," he said, blinking a few times. "You can go now."

Bella shot him a disbelieving look, but she immediately picked herself up and started making for the door.

"Oh, and Isabella?"

She almost halted in her movements, but she continued on, her cold fingers curling around the metal handle of the door, her heart thudding wildly in her chest as her inner self yelled for her to run.

"My sister had just helped you disinfect your wound. Be careful out there!"

She looked down, suddenly realizing the fresh change of clothes. Biting her lip, she pulled the door open and dashed out of the house.

**{{{+}}}**

"Oh god." Jane shook her head, running her fingers over the book titles on the bookshelf. "You were serious about toying with her."

"Really, am I?" He asked, his smirk still evident as he lounged on the sofa.

"You know that Edward's base was near, don't you?" She asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Yes, of course."

His twin sighed, shaking her head as her fingers stopped on book. She pulled it out of its place as she took a seat next to her triumphant brother. "Honestly, I never thought she was the girl that Edward so-called... _loves_."

"I never thought her Master would be Edward. He must be stupid. He can't even detect her scent. And he claimed to be an efficient tracker..." Alec said in a playful tone, but his eyes darkened by a few shades.

His sister paused on the page, turning to face him. "I think she has a shield of some sort. And she is pretty smart to pick up a beggar's clothing to replace Edward's expensive ones. It would have thrown him off the trail - for a while, that is."

"I think so, too," he said, his smirk disappearing as he steepled his fingers, leaning forward, "I tried my gift on her a while before she started running, but it was rendered useless."

"Quite formidable to have a gift like that when you're a human, is it not?"

"I thought you quite dislike her, dear sister," Alec said, angling his face to meet his sister's eyes.

Her lips curled up. "I do, Alec. But I can't deny it either - she is certainly an interesting specimen."

"So her gift must have helped her at some point."

"Right," Jane agreed, nodding, turning her attention back to the book. "But not for long. He would've captured her already, by now."

"Uh-uh." Alec shook his head, looking smug. "She would come back soon."

His sister's brow arched by a little, though her eyes continued moving over the words in the book. "Huh, really? What did you do? Attach an invisible thread?"

"Nah," Alec said, shrugging. "It'd have defeated the satisfaction of having her come back."

She looked up. "Then?"

"I told Edward."

"You... what?"

"Well, he isn't actually very smart. He wouldn't be able to detect his ability being nullified by her, so by instinct, he would've started searching for her using his gift. However, it would be hard, of course, unless he was able to get a whiff of her scent. So I placed a cloth smeared with her blood the direction away from our house. So then, by now, she would have noticed his pursuit for her. And she would come back here for help."

Jane pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead again. "Oh god. You use your intelligence always at the wrong things."

"Well, it's fun, don't you think?"

"She may not come back, you know."

"Of course I know. If she doesn't, then too bad; but if she does, I will get entertainment for a few days before I kick her out - maybe we should pass her to Demetri when he comes for a visit." He sniggered as he watched his sister flinch.

"Are you serious?"

"No, of course not. I'm not that bad." He stood up from his seat. "Actually, I'm already bored with this game already."

His sister eyed him suspiciously.

"I will turn her away if she comes. Unless she really needs help. But then, again, she would be forced to come, no matter how much she hates us vampires." He yawns, stretching lazily as he snatched the book out of his sister's grasp, making her glare.

**{{{+}}}**

Bella struggled for air as she tried to find another house in the distance, tired from the running she did. Edward was really hard to throw off. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar house she had took off from ... hours ago? She had no idea how long had past.

But they were vampires. Her heart got gripped by an icy hand and she took a step back. No, she shook her head, she wouldn't be confined by vampires again. They would do something to her.

"Isabella!" A loud, animalistic roar broke the silence of the forest and she jumped, her heart stopping for a moment. She made her decision just then. She had no other choice.

Her legs ached as she made a dash for the seemingly taunting house, her wound throbbing with fervour and she saw blood seeping through her shirt. It must have been made worst by all the running she had from Edward.

Now she would even have a scar made by Edward himself as a memento. She grimaced at that thought, the idea that the bastard would be able to leave any marks on her making her nauseous.

Her vision blurred when she reached her destination, and she miscalculated where the door should be, hitting against the door roughly before she stumbled on their doorstep from the hit.

**{{{+}}}**

Alec's fingered his lone earring on his left ear calmly as he watched the clock. Three hours had past. Had his calculations really failed him? If she managed to escape from Edward in this timeframe, then she must be really something.

He sighed, standing up from his seat, when he heard her name being called out ferociously. Well, apparently he had just lost his first plaything - not that he wanted any to begin with. Just one and now he was already pondering about her. Troublesome things, they were.

"I shall just give it up," He mumbled, trudging to find a bag of refrigerated blood. They tasted suckish, but he was just too lazy to head out for a hunt.

"You should've two hours ago, dear brother," Jane said, sounding triumphant. "Your plans failed you for once."

"Sure, sure." He flicked his wrist lazily.

Then they both heard it - a loud stumble on their doorstep. "That smells pretty familiar, don't you think?"

Jane scowled.

He clasped his hands behind his head as he walked briskly towards the door before he opened it. His eyes widened to find Bella struggling to keep her balance on his doorstep. "Please... help me."

"I thought you wanted an out here, Isabella." He smirked and was about to close the door, deciding he was already bored when he heard a tree landing with a loud crash very close by.

"_Isabella_!" A livid voice called, and he watched her flinch. He almost felt pity for her. _Almost_.

"Please!" She grabbed his sleeves, looking desperate, before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell unconscious in his embrace. He watched her peaceful face for a moment before kicking the door shut.

His lips quirked by the tiniest bit, "Perhaps you can stay."

**{{{+}}}**

**A/N: So this is the end of the two-shot! Hope you guys liked it. If you do, please do check out my other Alec/Bella story named Dangerous Seduction! Do drop me a review to tell me your thoughts.**

**-WY**


End file.
